Don't Say Goodbye
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: ONESHOT: continuation of "Her Heart, His Spark"; Optimus and Autobots are stationed in Hawaii, leaving poor Mikaela behind to wait until Optimus returns.


**DON'T SAY GOODBYE**

 **X X X**

 ** _Optimus and Autobots are stationed in Hawaii, leaving poor Mikaela behind to wait until Optimus returns._**

 ** _X X X_**

 ** _PAIRING:_** _Optimus|Mikaela_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Transformers. Nor do I own the Skillet's _"Please Don't Say Goodbye"_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written awhile ago...had it up, haven't got a clue as to why I took it down, used to be known as _'"Please Don't Say Goodbye...A bit of a change, not much. Ah well.._

 _a continuation of_ **"Her Heart, His Spark"**

 ** _Enjoy my pretties!_**

 **X X X**

Mikaela, just sat there, alone staring into the flames, which seemed to dance in the old and rusty barrel that was located in her backyard. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional crackle from the fire.

Sam Witwicky was no longer in her life, her father was back in jail again, and Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots were now stationed in Hawaii. For how long, she didn't know but Mikaela was, the least to say was absolutely devastated when she was told this.

Mikaela wanted to go, she REALLY wanted to go, but she knew that deep down she couldn't leave.

What happened if my father got out of jail early? How would he feel if his one and only daughter wasn't at home when he got out of jail? Would he feel betrayed? Hurt? Angry? Worried sick?All these thoughts never left Mikaela's mind as she contemplated about going. After finding out she, unfortunately, declined. She loved Optimus, but her father was, of course, her flesh and blood.

"Optimus," she whispered, as she swallowed the painful lump that lodged itself in her throat. She missed Optimus dearly. Unknown tears were rolling freely down her face as she kept thinking about the Autobot leader.

Her mind kept kept on wandering back wandering back to beautiful memories of Optimus, his every feature, the red flames on his body, his voice, his laugh, his glowing blue Optics, even his smile. Everything about him melted her heart in a way that all the boys she had dated previously, including Sam, didn't compare to what she felt with Optimus. She felt as though she was in heaven.

An unconscious smile graced her lips as her mind went back to a question he had asked eight months ago, alone in a field they were. The memory was so fresh it was as like it just happened yesterday.

'Will you be my girl?' Was all he had to ask, his voice! Wow! It was so full of compassion and so sincere, how could she say no to that? How could she?

Her heart fluttered when he asked that question, she said yes. No hesitation, no reluctance whatsoever, just an eager 'yes'. She was surprised, to say the least when the mech she deeply cared for with all her heart asked her, but she knew that he would've asked her. Something told her that sooner or later he would've asked her or she would've snapped and asked him herself.

Her mind then wandered to Sam. God! Sam acted like she had the plague. He was very disgusted at the fact that she loved a giant alien robot from another planet, and not one of her own kind. Even though that both of them knew that they weren't connecting, Sam officially cut their relationship off immediately when he found out.

She cried, she thought she was over Sam, but no. She did have feeling for him, but her heart belonged to Optimus more. Even when she cried, Optimus was there, in holoform, brushing away the tears that started to stain her beautiful face, from the deepest depths of sadness and heartbreak, Optimus was there, to pull her out and show her happiness.

God bless him! He was an absolute gentleman. He never treated her like a piece of ass like all her other boyfriends have, but an actual person, his girl. He was her perfect prince in shining armour. Her needs, concerns, her happiness and pleasure came before his own.

No matter how many times she tried to tell him that even though she was down to make sure that he was alright, eventually, with him insisting to let him help her, she would finally give in. He wasn't selfish at all! He was an absolute God, to her.

Being apart from one another, no communication, unfortunately with all the Decepticon activity lately they didn't dare communicate at all. Before they were always with each other, through thick and thin, through better and for worse. THIS was tough for both of them. Not hearing each other's voices drove them to insanity!

She was worried sick for him. 'What happened if something bad happened? Like he got seriously damaged? Or worse...killed?"

She shuddered and mentally slapped herself. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that but she couldn't help it. Not hearing his voice, made her nervous, with each day that passed.

Being a leader, there have always been difficult decisions, and sacrifices, and both Optimus and Mikaela knew that this was inevitable, and to ensure that Mikaela would be safe, he had to make the hardest decision, and that was to say goodbye.

"Optimus you better come back." Mikaela wiped the tears from her eyes that were streaming down her face, as she brushed her fingers through her long, dark hair in frustration.

She sighed.

"I'm already here." A sweet, familiar, and masculine voice said softly from behind her. Mikaela's eyes widened as she turned and came face to face with Optimus Prime in holoform, his optics, glowing a beautiful blue that made her entranced. Her dark blue eyes began to water for the thousandth time that night.

"Optimus," she continued staring into the holoforms optics, trying to figure out if she was hallucinating, she lay a hand gently on his metal cheek, caressing it gently. She knew then and there that she wasn't hallucinating "you're here! Y-you're really here!"

"I am," he smiled that smile that made her heart melt. Mikaela, absolutely loved his smile. She LOVEDit. They were there again. She smiled back, as something in her snapped, without thinking she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in the crack of his neck, letting the tears fall down her face, as his metal hands wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Mikaela," Optimus whispered, trying to get his girl's attention and a split second when he got it, he surprised her, brushing his mouth plates gently across her soft, sweet lips. He mentally smiled, when he realized that she was caught off guard by his actions but quickly recovered, as she deepened the kiss, she broke the kiss and nipped on his bottom mouth place, making Optimus moan in pleasure.

His metal hands seem to warm even more as he moved his hands from her hips, making his hands burn fire, as he trailed them up her sides, over her breasts, over her shoulders and down her back again, his hands settling on her lower back, pulling her body closer into his own.

She broke this kiss again when the need for hair, became too much to bear, she stared into his optics, which seemed to grow brighter, with excitement. They burned for each other.

"I missed you Optimus," she breathed, licking her lips and staring at her with a seductive look on her face, as she brought her hands from his chest and placed them on either side of his face, pulling his face closer, only then did she kiss him again. It was Optimus' turn to break the kiss, he got down on his knees, leaning forward she laid her down onto the cool grass, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you too, Mikaela," he whispered, letting one of his hands go free, bringing it up, his metal knuckles brushed gently across her cheek bone, making her shiver, he smiled as he continued, "It drove me insane not being able to contact you, not being able to make sure that you were safe. Mikaela, I was worried sick."

He took the words right out of her mouth, he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. She smiled. "Optimus, you always seem to know what I'm thinking."

He laughed. "Same with you. I wanted to hold you, touch you, feel you. I had a feeling that you did too."

She felt her face turn red, "yes I did."

She let her hands trail from his neck down his side, and across his chest, right where the opening to where is spark was, she glanced up to his face, and smiled seductively. "Optimus, I'm going to show you how much I missed you."

He dropped his head down, only inches away from her ear, he whispered, and a strained tone. "Show me."

"You asked for it. Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Open your spark chamber." He did as he was told, revealing a ball of beautiful, zapping sounds were heard, as she rubbed her hands in his spark chamber. She felt him writhe to her touch, she smirked.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-yes I do."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Y-yes ma'am." He sounded as though he was in intense pain, but she knew better then to believe that. She continued her torture on poor Optimus, her hands moving in a circular motion, going up and down, brushing his spark, making him writh even more, he let go of her, and laid them in the ground, digging his fingers, a low, metal screech could be heard.

"Oh! M-Mikaela! AHH! P-please! H-have mercy on me." he begged. Optimus Prime actually begged. She smirked evilly at this.

"Only on one condition."

His gaze burned into hers. "W-what?"

"Please...don't ever leave me like that again." Her eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to fall. He smiled.

"I promise."

She smiled brightly, taking both hands, she brought them around his spark, placing them gently, trying to grasp it. He arched his back, his optics brightened even more, his mouth plates ground together as hot air expelled from his vents.

He had achieved overload.

"Mikaela." His voice was unusually high pitched when he spoke, it made Mikaela snicker. "T-that was amazing! We have to do this again sometime."

"We do."

"Now its you're turn." The tables were turned as Optimus caressed every piece of body, not missing any inch of her body, his touch was devine!

His touch so amazing that only a few minutes later she climaxed, moaning his name as she arched her back against his body, her eyes were closed, she laid down on his chest one more time and closed her eyes, and sighed in satisfaction, she felt his hand lay gently on her back, caressing in a matter that would make her fall asleep in seconds.

She never did. She started drawing circles with her index finger on his chest, making him look down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Optimus knew something was wrong, he turned on his radio, making Mikaela jump a little, startled as the music suddenly started filling the air. The familiar song called "Don't Say Goodbye" by Skillet began to play, Mikaela froze, he knew what she was thinking.

'...Don't say goodbye

Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight

Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I

And although we knew

This time would come for me and you

Don't say anything tonight

If you're gonna say goodbye...'

She swallowed a painful lump in her throat as she fought against the tears that threatened to fall. She looked at him. "Don't say goodbye."


End file.
